


a sixth sense

by clickingkeyboards



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Alexander has a sixth sense for George’s type, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: When Daisy and Hazel’s school friends arrive to Fallingford, Alexander is the one to greet them, and he is struck most oddly by Lavinia Temple’s introduction.As if it were a sixth sense, he believes that George will get along with her rather well.
Relationships: George Mukherjee/Lavinia Temple (mentioned)
Kudos: 13





	a sixth sense

Meeting new people was the last thing that I wanted to do with Daisy dead and Hazel grieved but there I was, greeting the visitors — Daisy and Hazel’s friends — without George by my side. The last of the three stepped forward to introduce herself, a stocky girl a bit shorter than me with a mop of dark hair, a frown on her face. “You’re Alexander, then?”

I blinked at the girl’s bluntness and nodded. “Yes. And you are?”

“Lavinia Temple.” She stuck out her hand for a handshake and I accepted. It was surprisingly stiff and forceful, and I subtly flexed my hand to check that it was all still working when she released it. “Where’s the other one of your number?”

“Oh, George?” I gestured down the hall. “In the kitchens, talking to the cook and the maid and the butler. They didn’t… get all the news, about Daisy’s death. So he volunteered to explain it to them. Said it was unfair that they weren’t deemed important enough to be notified by police, and I quite agreed.”

“And so he should!” Lavinia said, tilting her head up towards me as if daring me to argue.

Beanie, the smaller girl with wide eyes and hands that fiddled with her plait, said, “Don’t start on the politics again, Lavinia. I’m so tired.”

“Politics?” I asked.

Kitty, who was eyeing me rather oddly, as if I were food, smiled and said, “Lavinia has become a fierce communist who wants to change the world, God help us all.”

Something about Lavinia struck me then, her harsh demeanour and confident grin, and the way she held herself. A more logical part of me said that George would hate how she carried herself, but the rest of me did not echo that. I thought that he would like her very much indeed.

“You’ll get along with George,” I replied as nonchalantly as I could. “I was about to go to the kitchens to grab some food to take up to Hazel. You three can come with me if you want!”

Lavinia had a peculiar look in her eyes. “Gladly. I want to see what your best friend is all about.”


End file.
